


Can't Live Without You

by RowanLuthorDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanLuthorDanvers/pseuds/RowanLuthorDanvers
Summary: Kara Danvers was killed by Reign. Lena is devastated.TRIGGER WARNING :  depression and suicide.





	1. Chapter 1

TWO WEEKS AGO :

"Supergirl is reported to be dead." The news anchor read off the prompter, facing the camera, "The World-Killer Reign has..."

But she didn't listen to the rest. Her heart shattered. She sank onto her knees and on the wooden floor of her office, clutching at her chest with both hands, her eyes streaming with tears.

PRESENT TIME :

This was too much pain. Too much pain for even the usually unbreakable Lena Luthor to handle.

Lena deeply breathed in and out. Kara was not in National City, she wasn't anywhere in this universe anymore, so what was the point in her being in it ?

She took out a pen and a sheet of pristine paper and started writing;

_Alex, _

_I can't live without her anymore. _

_These two weeks have been the hardest of my entire life._

_ I have updated my will and expect my lawyers to contact you within 72 hours. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you goodbye personally, but you would've somehow forced me to live._

_ I hope you have a good life with Maggie, have what Kara and I could've had. Ask her to marry you, as you have been planning to for months now, because I've learnt the hard way that if you wait too long, it'll be too late._

_ Kara was my personal sunshine, as Maggie is yours. Without her, I wouldn't have known love. She is my life, Alex. I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with going around every single day without her._

_ \- Lena_

Lena put the letter into an envelope and wrote Alex's name on it. She left it on her bed, where it could be found next to her.

Her face was expressionless as she went to the medicine cabinet in her and Kara's bathroom and pulled out all the bottles of pills. Handful by handful, she swallowed them all.

With a now serene expression on her face, she went to her queen-size bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm coming, Kara. I love you." Were the last words to come out of Lena Luthor's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's reaction.

Broken. That's how Alex felt, as she read the letter Lena had written for her before she committed suicide.

Her sister had died two weeks ago. That, in itself was unbearable. But this letter, the one left for her by her sister-in-law, the one now in her hands, was proof that she couldn't keep the very last promise she had made to Kara; That she would protect Lena at all costs.

Flashback to their last Sister Night

"Hey, Alex?" 

"Yeah, Kar?"

They were sitting on Alex's couch, sipping wine and watching The Wizard Of Oz for what was probably the thousandth time in five years.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Kara turned and looked at Alex solemnly .

"If anything happens to me-"

"Kara, nothing's gonna happen to you."

"But still. Just promise me that you'll look after Lena. Protect her, Alex. At any cost. Make sure she's alright." 

Alex nodded solemnly. "I promise, Kara. I'll protect Lena, no matter what it takes." 

End flashback

Lena had made up her mind, had made a choice, and acted on it. Now it was Alex's turn.

She knew what she had to do.

She went to the nearest florist and bought a beautiful bouquet of blue roses, Maggie's favorite flower, and went back to their shared apartment.

She had one thing running over and over in her mind: "Ask her to marry you, as you have been planning to for months now, because I've learnt the hard way that if you wait too long, it'll be too late."

When she reached the apartment, Maggie was on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer, a lone tear rolling down her face. Alex silently closed the door and walked equally silently into their bedroom and opened the safe where she had kept the diamond encrusted rose gold ring she had bought a few weeks ago.

She walked over to Maggie, pulled the bottle away from her, took a huge swig from it, took out the small jewelry box from her pocket and opened it. 

With tears in her eyes, she took a deep breath and said "Margarita Sawyer, I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and have been wanting to do this for a long while now. Will you be my wife?"

Maggie looked shocked, and with tears now flowing freely, whispered "Yes, yes, of course I will, Alex!"


End file.
